Saving Connor
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Mike gets a phone call one night during the summer and it turns out to be Connor. He needs Mike's help. Even after all he;s done Mike still helps him, cause after all they are family (Set after season 2 finale...)


It was supposed to be a normal week in the dojo. Mike, Amanda, and Owen would train while Quentin continued the fix the minor issues left in the system. Like I said it was supposed to be a normal week. But a call Mike had got on Monday changed it all. He usually didn't leave his phone on during training, but ever since the floating sword incident he just wanted to make sure his dad had a way to reach him, you know just incase.

He was just about to beat Yamato when his phone started ringing. Owen and Amanda , who were sparring each other, looked at his phone than back up at him. He shrugged and answered it anyway. ON speaker of course, just incase back up was needed.

"C-cous"

Mike gave Amanda and Owen confused looks.

"Connor?"

At first there was no reply. This made Mike worry that Connor had hung up after all, but then there was someone coughing in the other end. Mike would never admit it, but that made him worry a little bit. Why was Connor calling him, in the middle of the night, during summer, and coughing so hard.

"M-mike I n-need your h-help..."

Owen and Amanda looked at each other. Then back at Mike. It was obvious he was worried. It was written all over his face.

"Connor what's going on? What's wrong?"

Another cough, "L-lets just say t-that evil grandpa g-got me g-good. M-mike I d-don't think I-I can m-move"

Mike motioned for Owen to get Quentin, hopefully he knew how to track phones.

"Connor listen we are coming to get you but you need to stay still and keep your phone on ok. Can you do that?"

"H-hurry"

And then Connor was gone. Amanda put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, he could see the hidden message. It didn't take Owen long to return with Quentin. He was pretty much dragging him, but all the same. ONce they were close enough Owen let go of Quentin's arm and shoved him towards Mike. Quentin gave him a puzzled look and Mike put the phone in his hands.

"I need you to track the number that just called me"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions just do it Quentin"

Quentin gave him an annoyed look but did as he was asked. It took a couple of minutes, but Quentin finally had the location of the phone. He handed them the notes and went back to the other room to finish what he was doing. Mike looked down at the paper and back up at his friends.

"Looks like we're going to warehouse 4 guys"

* * *

About 45 minutes later they were searching through the warehouse. So far no luck at finding Connor. They were about to head back to the dojo and tell Quentin he had messed up when they heard it. A whimper. Coming from above them. They looked up and couldn't believe what they saw. Connor was in a cage hanging above them. There was a drip of blood coming from the cage aswell. They thought he might be unconscious until they saw he hand twitch. Mike wasted no time. He jumped up and latched onto the side of the cage and swung himself up the rest of the way. Owen and Amanda climbed up the wall panels and jumped across to the top.

After breaking the lock off, Mike slid in beside Connor. He knew his evil grandpa was well, evil. But this seemed beyond him. Connor was leaning against the side shirtless, whip marks running up and down his stomach and back. Mike gently grabbed Connors wrist to check for a pulse and Connor groaned, pulling on his arm. MIke looked at the wrist for a minute and could already tell it was broken.

"Y-you actually c-came"

"Of course I came. We're family"

"T-thought you h-hated me"

"Well I don't. Come on Connor let's get you home and patched up."

With out hesitating Mike lifted his younger cousin up to Owen. Once he was sure Connor was out of the cage he climbed out aswell. When they got to the roof Connor began to whimper in the chilly summer night air. Mike motioned for Owen to pass him Connor and he complied. Holding his cousin in his arms he turned to his friends.

"Lets get back guys. I don't think Connor going to last very long in this air"

And they were gone.

* * *

When they got to the dojo Quentin was walking into the main room when he saw them return. He also saw the kid Mike was holding and went to ask him who he was but Amanda cut him off.

"Not right now Quentin. Leave Mike alone."

Mike didn't even acknowledge his presence. He just ran down the hall towards the medical room. When he arrived at the medical room he set Connor down on the bed. Connor whimpered again and grabbed Mike's hand. He squeezed it in reassuringly and let go. Then he turned to Yamato, who had just entered.

"Fix him good Yamato"

Connor whimpered again and Mike turned to him, "It's going to be okay Connor. I'm going to be right back. I promise"

Connor nodded weakly and Yamato went about fixing him. As time went by and Mike and the others changed back to normal clothes, they tried not to wince when Connor's screams rang through the dojo as Yamato cleaned out his wounds. True to his word Mike had run back after he changed and filled in Owen and Amanda. When he got back to Connors room, he saw Connor laying in the bed with tears falling down his face. Yamato nodded at him and walked out of the room.

Mike walked quietly over to Connors side and sat down on the bed beside him. Connor sniffled and looked up at him. Mike smiled gently and ran a hand through Connors hair. It was easy to see he was physically and mentally wiped out, but Connor was fighting the oncoming sleep well. Mike ran his hand through his hair again.

"Get some rest buddy. You need it"

"Y-You promise n-not to leave m-me here a-alone if I-I do?"

"I promise"

By the time Amanda went to check on Mike and Connor she was all alone. Owen had gone home a couple of hours before. When she got to Connors room she smiled. Mike had laid down next to Connor, who had his head on Mike;s chest, and Mike had an arm wrapped around Connor. They wer both fast asleep. She quietly put a blanket over them and smiled when she saw Connor snuggle further into Mike's hold and Mike's grip tighten around his cousin. She quietly walked out the door and out of the dojo itself.

As she headed home she couldn't help but think. Maybe there was a chance. A chance to fix the bond between the two. It would take some time and judging on what she saw before she left, Mike and Connor were both willing to try.

* * *

I don't know where this came from... But I really wanted more Connor and Mike fluff because I really like Connor... ANYWAY... Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it!


End file.
